


Clint and Thor go to the Zoo

by Capucine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Humor, Zoo, not bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Clint finds himself taking Thor to the zoo. </p>
<p>Which is just wonderful, why didn't he come up with this idea before? Questionable acts are taken. Why indeed aren't giraffes ridden into battle?</p>
<p>This and many questions Clint cannot answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Thor go to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> My bff gave me the prompt of Avengers and going to the zoo. :) Enjoy!

Clint wasn't entirely sure what got him roped into this. First it had been a completely safe talk about animals with Steve; then it had evolved into a talk on zoos, and how improved they were now. Then, there was Thor, demanding to see 'these menageries of animals!'

Steve had bowed out, saying he'd already seen the local zoo. Somehow, that meant Clint was driving to the zoo with Thor, who seemed intrigued by his car.

“You must eat a lot of food in here,” he said, looking at all the wrappers shoved under the dashboard in the passenger seat. “Tell me, have you tried hamburgers? They taste like--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, one of your creatures I've never heard of. Look, don't talk about those animals here, okay? You'll just confuse people, and confused people get frightened easily,” Clint sighed, wondering how long it would take for a headache to form.

Thor frowned a little, but his face brightened as they headed for the entrance. “Ah, this is the way in.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, paying for tickets and turning into the parking lot. As he got into a spot, he put the car in park and got out.

He was very glad that Thor had consented to wearing civvies for the trip, because Thor in full armor was sure to be a very attention-catching sight. Right now, he just looked like a particularly buff guy with long hair.

“So, will there be beasts that could swallow a man whole?” Thor wanted to know, easily striding alongside Clint.

“I don't know,” Clint said, “but probably not. I mean, there aren't a lot of animals that can swallow a man whole...”

“Ah. Then Earth is unlike many of the places I've visited,” Thor said with a smile. It was as though Earth amused him in some way, and that was enough to put a thorn under Clint's saddle.

It was a long walk to the zoo, and it felt horribly silent. Normally, Clint liked silence, but this didn't feel right. It was like a disaster waiting to happen. “So, uh, any kinds of animals you want to see?”

Thor gave him a quizzical look. “All of them. That's why we're going to the zoo, are we not?”

Wonderful. They were going to spend all day here. 

Clint gave the man at the gate their tickets, and that was when it really started to be an interesting day.

First up was the giraffes. Thor leaned over the fence, saying, “These beasts, you ride them? How fast are they?”

“No, we don't ride giraffes,” Clint sighed, adjusting his sunglasses as he stepped closer to say, “Stop acting like an _otherwordly_ tourist. You'll scare people.”

Thor nodded, though he added, “Why would someone ignore an opportunity to ride such a magnificent beast?”

“I don't know, probably because they had horses or something,” Clint said, crossing his arms. 

“They had horses in... the Savannah? Wonderful. I was under the impression that horses didn't spread for a long time to America--”

“That's in Africa. Look at the map.”

“Oh. Oh, I see; all these lands are connected, so of course horses would make it there. Very useful animals.” Thor seemed quite pleased with himself, and so Clint decided it was time to move on.

“Come on, big guy. We're going to see the lions now.” He led the way, and when Thor saw the big cats, he seemed less than impressed.

“Is this the best predator that Earth has?” 

“I'd like to see you fight one,” Clint responded, ignoring the fact that Earth definitely had more fearsome predators than the lion.

“Very well.” Thor was already walking for the zookeepers' entrance when Clint grabbed his arm and got nearly dragged.

“No, no, do not fight the lions!” On a normal day, he might have let it happen. He might have even laughed at it. But one thing he knew was that he would be the one cleaning up the mess, and possible panic from people could lead to all kinds of problems that he would much rather avoid.

“Relax, friend, I was only joking,” Thor said, flashing that smile that charmed women. It did not charm Clint.

He scowled at Thor, saying, “Yeah, real funny. Remind me to invite you to open mic night.”

Thor laughed, and they continued on.


End file.
